Daisuke Sekimoto
| birth_place = Osaka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = August 10, 1999 | retired = }} Daisuke Sekimoto is a Japanese professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in Big Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX. He is a former six-time BJW Tag Team Champion, as well as a former NWA United National Heavyweight Champion in Zero1-Max. He lost the title to his partner Yoshihito Sasaki on November 13, 2007. On January 1, 2010 he unsuccessfully challenged Toshiaki Kawada for Zero1's World Heavyweight Championship. He beat Bambikiller for the title on September 9, 2010. He is a former BJW World Strong Heavyweight, NWA Pan-Pacific Premium Heavyweight, wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion and Zero1 World Heavyweight Championship, making him an overall three-time world heavyweight champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging high-angle German suplex, sometimes while deadlifting **Lariat *'Signature moves' **Ankle lock **Argentine backbreaker rack **Backhand chop **Bear hug **Boston crab **Bridging dragon suplex **Enzuigiri **Frog splash **Moonsault **Sharpshooter **Sitout powerbomb **Spear **Suicide dive **Vertical suplex *'Nickname' **'"Muscle Monster"' *'Entrance themes' **"Into the Arena" by Michael Schenker Group (BJW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' ** AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Yuji Okabayashi **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Yuji Okabayashi *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BJW Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with MEN's Teioh (1), Abdullah Kobayashi (1), Yoshihito Sasaki (2), Mammoth Sasaki (1) and Yuji Okabayashi (1) **BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **Sakatako Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Kazuki Hashimoto **WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with MEN's Teioh **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Jaki Numazawa and Ryuji Ito **BJW Danichi-X (2004 & 2005) **BJW 8-Man Tag Tournament (2009) **BJW Maximum Tag League (2001 & 2002) - with Men's Teioh **Big Maximum Tag League (2011) – with Yuji Okabayashi *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masa Takanashi *'Japan Indie Awards' ** Best Bout Award (2010) vs. Masa Takanashi on April 4 ** Best Bout Award (2015) vs. Yuji Okabayashi on July 20 ** Best Bout Award (2019) vs. Michael Elgin on August 24 ** MVP Award (2010) *'Kaientai Dojo' **Strongest-K Championship (1 time) **Singles Match of the Year (2012) vs. Yuji Hino on November 13 *'Mobius' **Apex of Triangle Six–Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with NOSAWA Rongai & Tetsuhiro Kuroda *'Pro Wrestling Expo' **Continent Confrontation Tag Team League (2008) – with Masato Tanaka *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'279' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **Global League Tournament Fighting Spirit Award (2013) *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Akebono (1) and Kohei Sato (1) **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Pan-Pacific Premium Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Fire Festival (2011) **Best Bout (2011) vs. Masato Tanaka on August 7 **Zero1 World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Tenryu Project' **Tenryu Project Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tatsutoshi Goto and Yoshihiro Takayama *'Tokyo Sports' **Fighting Spirit Award (2013) **Best Tag Team Award (2011, 2016) - with Yuji Okabayashi **Technique Award (2007) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 time) **World Triangle League (2013) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1981 births Category:1999 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 current roster Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Union Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle-1 current roster Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers